The present disclosure relates to construction blocks and a system of construction utilizing the construction blocks. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a specialized construction block, construction block engaging gaske and a system of construction utilizing the construction blocks and gaskets.
Over the centuries, construction blocks of various shapes and sizes have been a mainstay in the construction of various structures and dwellings. Ancient builders used building blocks hewn from solid stone. In most cases, the predominate shape of these construction blocks has been the rectangle, or a variation thereof. In other cases the shape of the block is dictated by the architectural function for which the block is needed. For instance an arch or lintel is needed to create a window opening and a cornice is needed to protrude out from the plane of the exterior wall in order to direct rainwater away from the building. Yet in nearly all cases, the faces of each adjacent block are flat and in parallel planes. Structures built using these construction blocks had the advantage of durable construction, as is evidenced by the conditions of many archeological monuments today.
Over the ages, builders have continued the tradition of carving and fabricating construction blocks from a variety of materials. Today, construction blocks are typically formed as bricks, concrete blocks, cinder blocks and tiles. Today""s modern construction blocks have the added benefits that in addition to being very durable, the construction blocks are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, can be manufactured in mass quantities for relatively uniform installation and are virtually maintenance free.
One trend in the construction industry is the use of construction blocks with architecturally finished details for building construction and specialized architectural structures, such as free standing walls, arches, cornices, columns, pilasters, jambs, beams, ceilings, floors, chimney pieces, tiers, brackets, capitals and other special structures. Through the use of these construction blocks, structures can be created with a finished appearance, as wells as structures that require less materials and labor to produce an aesthetically pleasing result. As a result, significant cost savings can be realized. In addition, these specialized construction blocks are often formed with interior chambers that form a hollow internal network in the finished structure. This internal network can be utilized in various manners. For instance, if added strength is desired, the internal network can be filled with concrete in order to secure the blocks together. If increased insulating properties are desired, the internal network can be filled with an insulating foam. Alternatively, a mixture of insulating material and cement can be introduced into the hollow internal network to add both strength and insulation at once.
Despite the advances in construction block manufacture and composition, the method of construction block installation has remained essentially the same over the years. Skilled workers must arrange and align individual blocks in the construction array to form the completed structure while applying mortar or other material to seal the joints between the blocks to create a finished appearance. However, despite modern techniques for construction block production, it is impossible to mass produce the blocks with 100% accuracy. As a result, slight variations in the vertical and horizontal dimensions of the construction blocks occur. As a result, workers on the site must manipulate the construction blocks to achieve an optimal alignment between the construction blocks that make up the structure to create a uniform mortar joint. As many of the construction blocks used today are bulky and heavy, this manipulation process can be time consuming and arduous, and can even result in injury to workers.
Therefore, construction materials and a method of construction are needed that allow for the efficient and cost effective construction of an aesthetically pleasing and structurally sound finished structure. Through the of the construction blocks, gaskets and method described in the present disclosure, a user will be able to cost-effectively produce a finished structure with consistent joint spaces between the construction blocks, while at the same time compensating for minor irregularities in the engaging faces of the construction blocks.